Are you Sirius?
by J-MaC-29
Summary: What if Sirius hadn't changed with Peter, and Voldemort hadn't found the Potter's [right away]? What would happen to Harry's fate? Chapter 18 is up, please help with suggestions and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is not mine, only J.K Rowling's. I own the plot and some of the characters.  
  
PROLOGUE.  
  
"Sirius, make me their keeper. I'll take care of them." Said Peter quietly. Sirius was sitting down in the quiet restaurant fumbling with a napkin. Peter had been pestering him for the past four weeks about changing the keeper for the Potter's. A few times, he thought maybe it would better if he did. Peter did seem more trustworthy. However, it was a day before baby Harry's birthday and time was coming short.  
  
"Er...I don't know Peter. They must've chosen me for some reason or another. I don't think it would be a good idea."  
  
Peter who was drinking his coffee suddenly sputtered it across the table. Sirius looked at him in surprise, Peter's face was tight and angry.  
  
"If you know what's best for them, you'll change the keeper!" said Peter in a cold voice.  
  
The quiet murmur that was filling the small café suddenly stopped. Sirius stood up, and put down a few dollars for a tip.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not letting down James. He's my best friend and I will NEVER do anything to get him, Lily, or Harry harmed. Just know that Peter, just know that."  
  
Sirius opened the door and left the man sitting in his booth.  
  
"Sirius that's what you think, that is what you think." Said Peter menacingly.  
  
a/n: okay any reviewers I realize that this is short. I just wanted to get everyone's opinion before I start anything. So give me any ideas. 


	2. A problem between the Mauraders

Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowlings...this will be used for later installments.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"B-but My Lord," whined Peter. A loud snake-like hiss escaped from the chair to the side of Peter.  
  
"Wormtail, you are a faithful servant, I grant you that." Began a cold voice.  
  
Goosebumps ran down Peter's arm. A skeletal hand reached out from underneath the man's cloak. Raspy breathing was escaping from the form sitting in the chair. His hand lightly touched Peter's face, and then he gently stroked his cheek. Peter shuddered.  
  
"However," he snapped. "You did not accomplish what I sent out for you to do. You did not get Sirius Black to exchange roles with you. I am very displeased..." Peter moaned in terror.  
  
"My, my Lord I will find a way to change with him." Stuttered Peter. A slight groan rumbled from the chair.  
  
"Peter, you know what I want. Either find a way to change, or I will kill you. Kill you in a way that I can make you feel pain for hour's even days. Do you understand?"  
  
Peter began to quiver involuntarily. He stepped back from the chair fumbling with trying to get his cloak back on.  
  
"Y-y-yes my Lord. I-I understand. I will do it at once, my Lord." He ran out of the room.  
  
The man re-positioned himself to be more comfortable. The fires warmth did not seep into his skin.  
  
"Good, good." The man said.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
- Sirius is at the Potter's house speaking with James. He is worried about Peter's strange behaviour. –  
  
"Sirius, why do you think Peter is so anxious to switch with you? I know it's important to know where we're hiding, but I trust you to tell no one." James was pacing in the small kitchen.  
  
Lily was out in the living room with Harry playing. The sounds of Harry's delighted giggles filled the small house. Sirius was wringing his hands in anxiety, mumbling to himself. James stopped walking around and kneeled down to see Sirius face to face. His best friend was worried, but James couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Why is this worrying you so much Sirius? Peter is our friend. He wouldn't do anything to harm us, especially Harry." He patted Sirius lightly on the shoulder as a sign of encouragement.  
  
"James, he was our friend. Emphasis on was. I have a bad feeling he isn't on our side anymore," spoke Sirius troubled.  
  
James looked at him doubtfully. Sirius walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on. He put some water on his hands and splashed his face. Harry's giggles were echoing throughout the house, Lily's laughter was enchanting. James looked over to the doorway, a small grin played at his lips.  
  
"I'm serious Prongs." Said Sirius forcefully. James' head swung at the sound of his nickname.  
  
"All right Padfoot, tell me what you know."  
  
a/n thanks to you my reviewers. I'm so happy that you wanted me to update. I'm really working off that idea of one of my reviewers. If anyone else has suggestions, questions, or idea's just E-mail me a bballjmcyahoo.com . Or just do it in your reviews. If anyone wants to be a character, since I will be including scenes at Hogwarts tell me and you can be a student or whichever. I'm here to please. 


	3. The Dark Mark

-The next morning at the Potter's-  
  
"Lily, I think that Sirius believes that Peter is on the Dark Side.," said James.  
  
They were in their room getting dressed; Harry was in his playpen sleeping peacefully. The sun was shining through the window and onto Lily. Her beautiful hair shined as she brushed it.  
  
"Well James, did you ask why he thought that?" asked Lily as she picked up Harry from his playpen.  
  
James ran his fingers through his already untidy hair. He looked over Lily's shoulder and into the mirror; he had just made it worse. He sighed.  
  
"Yes, I did. He told me that Peter had been pestering him for weeks about changing our Keeper," said James.  
  
Lily looked at him strangely. He nodded in response and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yes, I know. I mean he is our friend and we trust him right?" James looked to Lily for some help.  
  
His wife rocked Harry, and he could tell by the look of her face that she was thinking. He loved the way she looked when she was thinking. Actually, he loved the way she looked anytime, even in the morning when her hair was everywhere, and with sleep in her eyes. James shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"James," began Lily. "When you and your friends were in Hogwarts," James looked at her suspiciously. "Peter didn't really seem to fit in with you. He was how could I say this, a loser. I'm not trying to sound juvenile by calling him a loser, but it was true. He followed you, Sirius, and Remus because he had no friends. He was nothing like you. Did you guys even like him?"  
  
James wrung his hands uncomfortably. He got up from the bed and stood before the vanity mirror where he could see Lily and Harry in the reflection.  
  
"Well, not exactly. We all sort of felt bad for him, Sirius didn't want him hanging around with us but Remus and I talked him into it. I thought since he was a quite kid he wouldn't get us into trouble, no more then we already did, mind you." He laughed slightly at the memories of the past.  
  
Lily got up and put her arm around James affectionately. Harry giggled quietly in his sleep from her other arm. James looked down at him and stroked his face.  
  
"James, there is something wrong with this picture, you and I both feel it. We can't trust Peter anymore." James sighed at his wife's response. He suddenly felt as if a weight just fell unto his shoulders. He leaned over to kiss Harry.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry."  
  
-Sirius is talking with Peter at the same restaurant they did a few nights before-  
  
"Peter, why is it such a big deal that I'm the Potter's keeper? Why do you want to be theirs?" asked Sirius.  
  
Peter looked at him with a cold look in his eyes. Sirius looked at them they were dark and mysterious. He shook his head and looked at them again they were normal.  
  
Peter cleared his throat. "Sirius, I just think if I switch with you, James and Lily will trust me more. That's all."  
  
He seemed sincere enough, thought Sirius. He rubbed his chin it was rough with stubble. He needed to shave.  
  
"Peter, is it that important? I'm sure you can do something else that can get them to trust you more." Said Sirius encouragingly.  
  
Peter growled angrily, reached out, and snatched Sirius by his shirt collar.  
  
"Sirius Black, you were always a better friend then me, and the Potter's know it. Give me a chance or else." Sirius backed up from Peters grasp.  
  
"Or else?" asked Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"Or else..." growled Peter as he took out his wand.  
  
Just as the wand pointed at Sirius' chest, he saw on his forearm the dark mark.  
  
a/n okay, wow I tried on this chapter. It may not be as good as the previous two, if you my reviewers don't like it, I'll be glad to re-do it. Don't worry Harry will grow up to go to Hogwarts. 


	4. The Hunt for Wormtail

Disclaimer: not mine, you know...get over it.  
  
A wand hovered in front of Sirius' chest. His breathing shallow, as not to have his skin touch the wand. Sirius looked up at Peter. His eyes were narrow, and his lips drawn over his rat-like teeth in a menacing scowl. Sirius slowly put up his hands and put on a smile. Peter looked at him strangely.  
  
"All right Wormtail, you caught me," said Sirius sarcastically. Peter jabbed his wand into Sirius' chest.  
  
"Caught you at what Padfoot?" for some reason Peter seemed to be gloating. The man backed up in his chair, edging away from the direction of Peter's wand and stood up.  
  
"Caught me at running away!" Sirius jolted of out the café and turned into his dog. Peter bolted out of his seat and ran to the door. He saw the dark figure of Sirius' form trotting down the street. Then he stopped and looked back, he let out a huge burp. The dog barked and ran the rest of the way down the street. Peter put his wand back into his jacket pocket. He stroked his face and opened the door.  
  
"Sirius my friend, you can't run for long."  
  
- Back at the Potters' house, Sirius meets an unexpected visitor –  
  
Sirius rapped on the door to James' house. Lily came to the door, a smile upon her face.  
  
"Ah Sirius, someone here is anxious to see you." Confused, Sirius made his way down to the living room where the sounds of joyful laughter filled the house. Turning the corner into the room Sirius saw a familiar face.  
  
"Remus! Merlin's Beard! Why, how are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?" cried Sirius happily.  
  
Remus laughed and patted Sirius on the back. They sat down as Lily brought them some tea.  
  
"Thank you darling Lily." Said Remus, Lily smiled and sat down next to James.  
  
"Well Sirius, James owled me to tell me about your problem." Sirius shot James an evil look. He backed away and put up his hands.  
  
"Sirius, I believe you about Peter. I was talking with Remus, and he isn't as convinced." Sirius nodded in slight aggravation.  
  
"Remus, Remus, Remus, have you ever known me to lie?" said Sirius. James looked over to Remus and he looked back at James. They started to crack up laughing.  
  
"Of course not Sirius, but it wasn't me that told Dumbledore every time we got in trouble it was Snapes' fault." Laughed Remus. Sirius looked insulted and lightly punched Remus in the arm.  
  
"Well it was if he wasn't such a nosy, greasy, kid who wouldn't stay out of our business we wouldn't have had to put hexes on him. Even when he didn't do something, I could tell what he was up to and I just spared him the trouble and put a hex on him anyway." Lily looked a little uncomfortable, and James noticed it right away. Remus and Sirius were still laughing at their memories of torturing Snape when James tinkered lightly on his cup.  
  
"What is this James? A tea party? Oh wait, we are drinking tea." Laughed Sirius. James nodded and Remus hit Sirius in the shoulder as a sign to smarten up.  
  
"Okay, Sirius was sure that Peter is on the side with Voldemort, but how can we be sure?" asked James.  
  
Sirius stood up and started to pace around.  
  
"Peter threatened me at the diner tonight. He put his wand right up to my chest," he started rubbing the spot where he poked him. "He stabbed me with it!" he cried incredulously. Remus laughed. James kicked him under the table.  
  
"Anyway, right as he turned his arm to point his wand at me I noticed the dark mark on his forearm!" James stood up.  
  
"Are you positive Sirius? Because we don't have the time to go on a wild goose chase." Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Remus, Sirius go wait outside, we're going to go find him. I need to do something first." They nodded and got their cloaks on and went to the front door. James kneeled down in front of Lily.  
  
"You know what I have to do," Lily smiled, her sparkling green eyes started to tear. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Sirius doesn't get us into any trouble. We won't get hurt." He leaned over and gave her a hug. Harry who was sleeping on a blanket on the floor the whole time finally woke up.  
  
"Good night Harry, you're the man of the house take care of your mom." Harry smiled and James kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
a/n I know, I know I'm droning on about Peter, so I'm probably going to get some action on in the next chapter. I don't know whether I should have Voldemort find Lily and kill her, and have James come back to find that he is an only father. Or have Remus, James, and Sirius find Wormtail and kill him. Reviewers help me with some ideas for the next chapter. 


	5. Curses and Azkaban

Disclaimer: not mine, JKR's blah blah  
  
"B-b-but James, Sirius, Remus! I'm your friend!" Sirius lunged at him and grabbed the front of the mans cloak.  
  
"FRIEND?! Friend? Is this what you call a friend?" Sirius directly pointed his wand at Peter's head. The man trembled under his grasp. James peeled Sirius off Peter. The three friends kept up their wands aimed at Peter so he had nowhere to go.  
  
Remus walked toward Peter, his arm outstretched. Peter fell to his knees trembling with fear and look up at his three former friends.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, do you realize what you have done? You have sacrificed your life, your free will to a man. No not a man, a monster. You are no longer living, you are just his slave only used to do what he wills." Spoke Remus seriously to the man cradling himself on the ground. He whimpered quietly and rolled over to his side.  
  
"Wormtail, you were once our friends. We trusted you with secrets of the Marauder's, and look what you have done! You do realize what we have to do?" Peter whimpered even louder. The three of them got into a comfortable stance.  
  
"Wands at the ready?" asked James sadly. Sirius and Remus nodded and reached out their wands. Finally Peter broke down.  
  
"Please! Please, spare me. I will not return to Voldemort." At the sound of his name, the three of them winced.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sirius shot him an excruciating curse. James had no time to react, when Remus took Sirius' lead and shot him with a curse as well. After a split second, James took his turn and shot him down with another curse.  
  
"Peter, I'm so sorry." Mumbled James. Peter lay crumpled on the ground, paralyzed from the attacks.  
  
"Come, we have to take him to Azkaban. The Dementers will take care of him," muttered Remus. Sirius nodded and grasped Peter underneath his armpit.  
  
"You two go, I'm going to go back home to check on Lily and Harry." Said James. Remus and James nodded and picked up Peter from the ground.  
  
"Here, I'll take my motorcycle. He can ride with me." Said Sirius. Remus slapped him on the back good-naturedly and got onto his broom.  
  
"You make sure he doesn't fall off," warned Remus. Sirius threw him a sly grin as he started the motorcycle. The sound rumbled across the sky as he lifted off. James waved to them as the raced across the sky.  
  
"Now back to see Harry and Lily."  
  
- James gets back home with Harry and Lily -  
  
"Well, erm how did it go?" asked Lily nervously. His wife picked up Harry and began to rock him in her arms.  
  
"He's paralyzed; I sent Remus and Sirius to bring him to Azkaban." James sat down on his bed, fumbling with un-buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's for the best." sighed Lily. She placed the now sleeping Harry back into his playpen.  
  
"For now anyway, I don't know what will happen to him, or us. We don't know what he's told You-Know-Who. Hopefully, nothing concerning us." He leaned back and put his head to the pillow. He didn't realize how tired he was after his head hit something soft. Lily lied down next to him and put her arm around his chest.  
  
"All we can do is wait," whispered Lily.  
  
"I know." said James as he turned off the lights.  
  
"I love you James,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
a/n: Well to answer all of your requests I didn't have Wormtail killed yet. I know the majority of you wanted him to suffer by the Dementers so he will. Harry's parents won't die. Maybe neither will Remus or Sirius. Keep reviewing and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. 


	6. The Cloaked Man

Disclaimer: You know the drill. (  
  
- Sirius and Remus are on the way to Azkaban -  
  
"Sirius!" Remus hollered over the sound of Sirius' motorcycle. He looked over to his companion who was straining to keep up with him.  
  
"Yeah, mate?" called Sirius. Remus pointed to Peter fiercely, Sirius looked back and noticed he was about to fall off. He reached over and pulled him closer. He threw Remus an impractical grin. Remus shot him a cold look. Sirius looked back in front and thrust the brake on.  
  
"Holy Hell!" yelled Sirius. Remus stopped suddenly and almost flew forward off his broom.  
  
"What the Hell is that?" asked Sirius. His friend shook his head in disbelief. A form covered in a huge cloak was floating in mid-air.  
  
"Hand over the prisoner." a voice rumbled from under the dark shroud. Sirius clutched Peter close to him.  
  
"Why, who are you?" yelled Sirius. Remus flew close to Sirius to help him if he needed it.  
  
"Voldemort." the voice cackled.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. Remus shot his hand next to his wand. Peter was stirring.  
  
"Voldemort, eh?" mocked Sirius. Remus' eyes opened wide and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" he mumbled loudly.  
  
"Do NOT taunt him, do you want to die?" snapped Remus.  
  
"Give me the traitor!" roared Voldemort. Remus swung around to front Voldemort.  
  
"Why do you want him?" asked Remus.  
  
"To kill him," Voldemort moved closer to Sirius and Peter. He finally woke up and saw Voldemort.  
  
"NO! Stay away from me!" Voldemort plucked him from the motorcycle.  
  
"Stop! Give him back!" Yelled Remus, but Voldemort and Peter were gone. The sound they could only hear was Peter's agonizing cries.  
  
- Back at the Potter's Sirius and Remus tell James what happened -  
  
"James wake up! Wake up now, you big dummy." said Sirius as he poked James in an effort to prod him to wake.  
  
"Wha?" grumbled James. Remus took out his wand,  
  
"Lumos" he whispered. Once the wand was lit, he waved in front of James' face.  
  
James waved his wand to push the wand out of his face.  
  
"Wake up for Merlin's sake!" and Sirius punched James in the arm. He shot up and grabbed Sirius around his collar.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sirius laughed nervously and backed off.  
  
"We lost Peter," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed James loudly.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort appeared. He took him, he said he was going to kill him." told Remus.  
  
James lied back down in his bed, his face shadowed by the light from Remus' wand. Lily rolled around in bed, trying to sleep.  
  
"Look, we can't do anything. If Voldemort said he was going to finish Peter off, we have to believe him. That's no doubt." said James reasonably. Remus and Sirius nodded and started to head out the door.  
  
"Hey, why don't you two stay in the spare bedroom, okay?" suggested James. Sirius grinned and jolted down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks James, sleep well."  
  
"You too Remus. Take care, we'll talk later."  
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
a/n: I surprised you, Voldemort will no doubt reappear in the following chapter or soon. He has an important role. The next chapter will most likely be Harry's eleventh birthday. Well review, and if you don't like how its going tell me, so I can change it. I'm here to please. 


	7. Voldemort and Peter

"You have derived me of the Potter's." Voldemort roared. Peter whimpered quietly in the corner of the room. Voldemort reached down, picked him up, and placed Peter against the wall.  
  
"You...have...cost...me...the..." whispered Voldemort quietly. "POTTER'S! They have defied me three times. You have given them another chance, Pettigrew!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord. They had me cornered," he mumbled in terror. Voldemort tightened his grip around his throat.  
  
"I have every right to kill you here right now. You are most unworthy of my kindness," he sputtered. Peter looked up at him.  
  
"Kindness, My Lord?" asked Peter hopefully. Voldemort peeled his cloak back and looked deep into Peter's eyes. He shuddered violently under his grasp.  
  
"Kindness," he began. "I am considering of giving you." Peter sighed in relief. Voldemort pushed him farther into the wall.  
  
"However," Voldemort snapped. "You have to prove to me once again your loyalty. Within the next decade you must do my every whim." Peter nodded feverishly. Voldemort let him go, and he slid back down unto the floor.  
  
"But you must do one thing," he said as he whipped his wand in Peter's face, he flinched. "Kill one of those Marauders."  
  
"One? Just one?" asked Peter suspiciously. Voldemort turned away from him and walked back to the comfort of his chair by the fire.  
  
"Yes, just one. Choose, I know to kill one will make all of them suffer."  
  
-Ten years pass; it is Harry's eleventh birthday -  
  
"Now, now Harry I'm sure it will come soon enough," laughed his mother. Harry awaited the post eagerly.  
  
"Mum, when is it going to arrive?" asked Harry hopefully. James walked behind him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't worry son, the post will come as it always does." Harry smiled at his father and walked back with them to the kitchen.  
  
"So, if I do get into Hogwarts what should I expect?" asked a eager Harry. James sat down next to Lily. He pulled out the paper and began to read it.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd stay away from the headmaster. He's a real mean man. He put me into detention more times than I can count." said James while reading. Lily hit him lightly on the arm. James grasped his arm and moaned in fake pain. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well James, if you had only stayed out of trouble for more than a few minutes you wouldn't have had to worry about detention." She turned to Harry and smiled. "Harry don't listen to your father, Professor Dumbledore is a great man, and he is very kind. Even to James," she added.  
"Yeah? Well speaking about professors, are there any really mean ones? Ones that I should try to stay away from anyway." James looked at him, and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"Well mate, I'm sure after I left, most of them left to have a wonderful life without me. But then again, what life with me isn't wonderful?" He joked. Lily gave him a reproachful look. All he did was shrug.  
  
"You're probably right." he laughed.  
  
"Hey, the post's arrived." Said Lily suddenly, but Harry had already raced down the hall to gather it.  
  
"It's here! The letter for Hogwarts!"  
  
a/n well I know that this chapter is short, but I feels it does the job. Yes, I'm sorry Voldemort spared Peter's life, but he does play an important role. Please keep reading and even better reviewing. You guys constantly give me ideas! 


	8. Diagon Alley

Harry ripped open the letter greedily. James and Lily stood side-by-side in the doorway watching Harry happily.  
  
"Mum, dad, where can I get all of these things?" asked Harry. "A wand? All of my school books, an owl, rat, or cat?" His eyes scanned the letter repeatedly. He couldn't believe he was finally going to Hogwarts; the school where his mother and father met.  
  
"Harry that's an easy question," laughed James. Lily walked over to Harry and kneeled down.  
  
"Let me see your letter," she said as she took it out of his hands. She looked it over and smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes we can find all of this in Diagon Alley." Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
"Diagon Alley? Where's that? What is it? When can we go!" Asked Harry excitedly.  
  
James looked over at Lily and smiled. She got back up and wiped off her skirt.  
  
"Well son, it's where we wizards go to buy our things. Since no muggle shops contain anything that we need." explained James. Harry's face lit up at the thought of going to a place where wizard gather and socialize. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Well, let's get going then!" Harry said eagerly.  
  
- Harry, Lily, and James are down at Diagon Alley retrieving Harry's things -  
  
"Hey dad?" called Harry from behind and owl's cage.  
  
"Yeah, mate?" replied James. He was looking at Harry's list again, trying to make sure he was getting the right books.  
  
"Should I get an owl?" asked Harry while stroking the animals' chest. It was a beautiful snowy white owl. James leaned over and looked at Harry. His son was looking at the owl with such intensity, continually stoking the birds' breast.  
  
"Yes, that would be perfect Harry." Harry's face gleamed and paid for the owl. Once paid for, he picked her up gently but anxiously and showed his mother.  
  
"Hey look mum; I've got myself an owl!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Wow Harry, she's gorgeous. What are you going to name her?" asked Lily while peering into the cage. Harry looked at the owl and tilted his head.  
  
"Ah, well I don't know. While I was looking at some of the books, I saw a name." began Harry.  
  
"It was?" inquired Lily.  
  
"Hedwig, that's perfect I think." Harry nodded and gave it to his mother. He saw Ollivanders.  
  
"That's the wand shop," said Harry. It wasn't exactly a question, he voice was trailing off.  
  
"Yes Harry, go ahead in. Your father and I will get the rest of your things." said Lily. Harry was already heading toward the doors, he didn't hear his mother.  
  
- Inside the wand shop, Harry meets an odd man -  
  
"Hello Harry Potter. I've been waiting for your arrival." said a strange old man. Harry looked at him oddly, he was short and inquisitive.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Harry suspiciously. The stout man smiled toothily and leaned forward.  
  
"You look stunningly like your father," he said. Then he looked deeper. "Except for your eyes, your eyes belong to your beautiful mother." Harry was almost scared of the man, but he didn't feel afraid.  
  
"Well, anyway. You are here for a wand, and to the right place you've come." exclaimed the man. Harry looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes as the man wheeled down the rows looking at the boxes. Mr. Ollivander plucked a box from the pile.  
  
"Come young man, try this one!" he mumbled over the heap of boxes. Harry made his way down the rows, examining them with a look of curiosity.  
  
"Well here you go Harry," he handed him the wand. Harry held it in his open palm.  
  
"Give it a whirl, boy!" he snapped slightly. Harry jumped and flicked his wrist. Suddenly, all of the furniture in the room started spinning wildly.  
  
"No, no, definitely not that one. Another look, shall we?" said the odd man. Harry shrugged shyly and placed it on Mr. Ollivanders' desk.  
  
"Here, try this one." Mr. Ollivander gave the wand to Harry. The boy looked at it strangely. While he held it, a odd wind filled the room and Harry's face just lit up.  
  
"Ah huh, well I was wondering if that would be your wand. It is rather curious though, rather curious." The man turned around and picked up the previous wand and replaced it to its proper place. Harry still stood there, looking at his wand, thinking about the mans words.  
  
"What is curious, sir?" asked Harry. He turned around and looked the young man. He rearranged his glasses and peered through them and at Harry.  
  
"The wand you now possess contains a phoenix tail feather. That phoenix only gave two, one that resides in your wand, and one that's within You – Know –Who's. He was a powerful wizard; mind you, terrible but powerful."  
  
"Voldemort's?"  
  
a/n this is similar to the Diagon Alley scene in the first book, and Harry will be on the Hogwarts Express next chapter. Don't worry I'm not giving anything away. Keep reading. 


	9. Platform nine and three quarters

Harry bumped into someone as he walked out of the wand shop.  
  
"Oh sorry," muttered Harry. The person twisted around and snorted in his face.  
  
"Sorry? You could've dirtied my new robes boy!" replied the girl derisively. Harry shrugged and continued on his way.  
  
"Come back here boy, and apologize to my face!" Harry looked at her, turned around, and stood straight up to look her in the face.  
  
"I apologize..." he trailed off. The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Nicky, Nicky Black. Don't forget the name; you'll soon be hearing it." As Harry were about to turn he noticed a white haired boy come next the girls side.  
  
"Hello Draco!" said Nicky warmly. He smiled at her then looked at Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" he snapped. Harry ran his fingers through his untidy hair frustrated.  
  
"Harry Potter." responded Harry off-guardedly. The boy sneered and put his arm around the girl's waist.  
  
"Well Potter," he sputtered. "Better make sure to watch yourself." Harry held back his tongue and made his way back to his parents.  
  
"Hey mum, dad weren't Sirius and Remus supposed to meet us at the station?" asked Harry. Lily smiled and patted Harry on his back.  
  
"Harry don't worry, they're still probably at Sirius' mothers house getting ready. They'll see you off." Harry smiled grandly and gathered his things.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to back there?" asked James, concerned. Harry looked up at him and grinned a little snidely.  
  
"Just two people, I don't know. I bumped into that girl and apologized, apparently she still wasn't satisfied. That guy just told me off, it's okay though. I'm fine." James tightened his grip on his wand and looked over to the two children. James opened his mouth as if to mutter something. Lily noticed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"James, now now. You aren't a teenager anymore; you can't jinx people for the heck of it. Besides, if you did it'd be rather childish. Don't you think?" asked Lily. James sighed and put his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Yes, alright I suppose you're right. Harry will be able to take care of himself." Lily smiled and helped her son put his things on his cart.  
  
"Come to the station now, we don't want to be late for the train, now do we?" stated Lily.  
  
- Platform 9 ¾ -  
  
"Nine and three quarters, mum? Are you sure that's correct?" asked an unsure Harry.  
  
"Yes, I should know by now, I boarded this train for seven years." replied his mom. Harry shrugged and started to push his cart down the train station. People were busy and on their way, making their way past Harry.  
"Dad, there isn't a sign that says 9 ¾. Not that I can see anyway," Harry's head swiveled around, searching for the 9 ¾ sign.  
  
"Harry you can't see it here in the muggle world." Pointed out James in a matter – of – fact tone. Lily nodded.  
  
"He's right, look," Lily pointed her finger at a brick pillar between platform 9 and platform 10. "You must go though it. See those people over there?" Harry noticed a family of redheads. A rather large family actually, Harry thought. There were two boys, twins, an older boy, and a younger boy what appeared to be Harry's age. There was also a girl.  
  
"Come, come this way," waved the bigger lady, she must obviously be the mother, and she also had bright red hair.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾ this way, we mustn't be late. Percy, why don't you go first?" asked the woman. The older boy started to go first, right into the pillar. Harry almost went forward to stop him.  
  
"Fred, George you next." The twins stood side-by-side ready to go running into the platform. The woman looked at the boy closest to her.  
  
"George, you go first." she commanded. The boy looked at her exasperatedly.  
  
"Good lord mother, I'm Fred! Can't you tell your own two sons apart?" He asked while nodding disapprovingly. She sighed and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred, go ahead then." she said. Just as he was running, he called over his shoulder.  
  
"I was only kidding, mum. I'm George!" She laughed and directed the other twin. Just as the youngest boy was to go Harry's mother tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go with them? Those are the Weasley's, very nice people. Go ahead now." she ordered.  
  
"What about Sirius and Remus? I need to see them before I leave!" he cried desperately. James could only shrug. Harry looked at him annoyed and made his way down to the red haired woman.  
  
"Mate! Hey, mate! Wait for us!" called a familiar voice. The woman reared her head around. Sirius and Remus just made their way around the corner. Just as the woman saw Sirius her eyes opened she dropped her bag.  
  
"Sirius Black!" she cried. The man stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Why isn't it Molly Weasly?" laughed Sirius. She wrapped her arms around Sirius and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Merlin! I haven't seen you in years! Are the Potter's here? Harry? I haven't seen him since he was a baby!" She looked around and her eyes fell upon Harry. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Harry! You look just like your father, all but your eyes. You have inherited you mothers beautiful eyes. Are they here? Your parent's I mean." she asked feverishly. Harry shrugged; he was lost amidst the chaos. He spotted Mrs. Weasley's son. His jaw was open.  
  
"Come on, I suppose we better get going," said Harry. The boy closed his mouth and nodded. Harry turned and looked at the pillar.  
  
"Well here we go," muttered Harry as he ran towards the brick.  
  
a/n I am just on a roll I have to start the next chapter. I have you in here Nicky Black; I hope you don't mind I used your last name. I also know you had some concerns, which I privately discussed with you. If anyone else has any, please feel free to incorporate them into your reviews and I will answer them privately. Anyway, to continue writing!! 


	10. Hogwarts Express

He kept going, however to his opposing brain. He felt a cool breeze hit has face and the sound of a blowing horn coming from the train.  
  
"I made it!" whispered Harry triumphantly. He walked down to the entrance of the train. A boy came up to him.  
  
"Here. Here, I'll take that!" He said cheerfully. Harry let go and took his bag of his clothes, so he could change into his robes.  
  
"Erm, thanks." said Harry wearily. The Weasley boy came up from behind him.  
  
"Er, hi I'm Ron." he said. Harry turned around to face an outstretched hand. He took it and shook it.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"The Harry Potter? From the Potter family that defied...er...You-know- who three times?" asked Ron excitedly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's me. My dad hasn't failed to tell me a number of times," said Harry as he made his way onto the train.  
  
"I'm not surprised! I'd be really proud of something like that, especially very happy. I mean, I'd would've died from fright!" laughed Ron nervously. Harry laughed too and opened an empty compartment.  
  
"Care to join me?" asked Harry. Ron nodded gratefully and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, my dad, well he knows all about you. Well he should, because he's in the ministry so he would." Harry looked at him confused.  
  
"The ministry? Oh, right the Ministry of Magic. So, you have a big family." Ron, who was already enjoying himself, frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm the second to youngest. I have a younger sister Ginny. She'll be coming to Hogwarts next year. It really bites though, to have five older brothers. Something to live up to, you know?" asked Ron as he took out his rat.  
  
"No I don't know, and is that a rat?" questioned Harry in a surprised tone. Ron smiled and put him next to his lap.  
  
"Yeah, we've had him for ages. He's really old, I wanted to get an owl, but my mum well," he broke off embarrassed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Well, the owls are getting at bit high. We couldn't pay for another one. But it's okay I suppose, he's a trusty old rat." he said as he patted him on the head lightly. To Harry, the animal looked a bit dead but he didn't say anything.  
  
"So, have all your brothers gone to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and looked out the window.  
  
"Every single one of them, Fred and George still have a few years to go. Percy has one more. He's the second oldest, my brother Charlie he is out of Hogwarts. Looking after dragons, he is." Harry looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Dragons?" Ron shook his head yes and took out a slightly crushed sandwich. The compartment door suddenly flew open. Both the boys jumped. It was an older lady pushing a cart filled with candy.  
  
"Anything from the cart, boys?" asked the lady kindly. Ron made a slight face and looked down at his sandwich.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good." Harry looked at his down expression and pulled out some coins his parents had given him to buy his things for school with; he had a lot left over. Ron looked at the money in his hand and gasped.  
  
"We'll get the lot." Harry said proudly. Ron smiled happily. After all the money in Harry's hand was spent, they were covered in candy, Ron's sandwich long forgotten.  
  
"Your mum was happy to see my parents and godfather," said Harry while stuffing some chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, so Sirius Black is your godfather?" asked Ron dubiously. Harry gave him an odd look.  
  
"He sure is. He's great." said Harry in a confident tone. Ron looked at him and shrugged in a manner as if to let the subject go. Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal a wavy brown haired girl. She looked anxious.  
  
"Hello, has anyone seen a toad? A boy has lost one I'm afraid." questioned the girl. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Erm, not that I know of," replied Harry. She looked at Ron sternly, he backed down.  
  
"Don't look at me, I haven't seen the toad either." he said rather sarcastically. She stomped her foot in a frustrated manner.  
  
"Argh, alright. If you do happen to see it will you make sure to find me so I can give him back?" asked the girl. They both shrugged and turned to one another, to continue back with their conversation. The girl huffed and left.  
  
"So anyway," began Ron, but he was interrupted by the girl again.  
  
"What now? We haven't seen the stupid toad in the last two seconds you were gone!" said Ron sardonically. The girl arched her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I thought I had better warn you to get your robes on, we're nearing the castle." She said before stomping out of their compartment. Ron started into a fit of giggles then Harry started too.  
  
"Well, I thought I had better warn you to get your robes on, we're nearing the castle," mocked Ron in the tone of the girl.  
  
"We really shouldn't be laughing," laughed Harry. Ron gave him a look then stood up to get his bag.  
  
"I suppose she's right though, we had really be getting our robes on. We wouldn't want to appear to be lost muggles, now do we?" asked Ron in a dignified tone. Harry took one look at him then burst into another round of giggles.  
  
"I also suppose you're right," gasped Harry. Once they had their robes on and eaten the rest of their candy they straightened themselves out.  
  
"We wouldn't want to look like we just gotten out of the closet!" giggled Ron. Harry fought the urge to laugh, but when he saw that girl come back, he lost it.  
  
"We...we...we have our robes on," barked Harry from trying to suppress the giggle for so long. She gave him an odd look.  
  
"What is your name anyway?" she asked. Harry took a few breaths and ran his finger through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's uh Harry Potter, you?" he asked. She smiled lightly.  
  
"I should have known! You are a Potter! From the famous Potter family. Wow, it's an honor to meet you. Oh right, me, I'm Hermione Granger." Harry gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you." He said, he gave her another smile and made his way back to Ron, he didn't really want to talk to her.  
  
"So, talking to that girl were you? What were you talking about?" asked Ron offhand. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, just introductions." Ron nodded. Harry looked out the window one last time. His eyes widened in surprise. The castle was huge, and there were lights that seemed to be emitting from every room.  
  
"That is amazing, it's so beautiful," he whispered to himself.  
  
"The train is stopping," declared Ron.  
  
"First years! First years over here please!" boomed a voice. Harry had just enough time to peek out the window to see the man. He was a giant! thought Harry.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the giant man.  
  
"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you may call me Hagrid." Some of the other children gasped when they finally made their way off the train. The man named Hagrid took a look around the children. His eyes finally fell upon Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter?" he asked a hint of excitement in his voice. Harry smiled and outstretched his hand.  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you Hagrid." Hagrid stuck out his huge hand shook his hand.  
  
"Well, ahem, come this way first years. We must board the boats quickly if we are to be in the Great Hall in time." The children scrambled to get on the huge boats.  
  
"Get ready for your first year at Hogwarts everybody," yelled Hagrid.  
  
a/n: I'm trying to not copy from the book itself, but I'm finding it difficult. I'm also having problems with the way I'm portraying Hermione. I'm sure once they get acquainted a little better, she will have more a personality. I hope you like these two chapters. 


	11. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Right JKR owns everything else except the humanity of Nicky Black.  
  
"We're almost there," whispered Harry to Ron. He smiled brightly, his face glowing from the light emanated from the castle. Harry looked around at the other boats to see what the reactions were on the other kids. He spotted Nicky and Draco. He winced at the sight of them; they were very absorbed with their selves.  
  
"Alright, every one, we're nearin' tha castle." said a loud voice, Harry remembered that it was Hagrid's. The boats finally made their way onto the shore and everyone jumped out and waited for Hagrid to get out so they could get going.  
  
"Every one follow me," said Hagrid in a hoarse voice. All the first years stayed behind Hagrid, careful not to get lost.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally here!" exclaimed Harry excitedly, Ron heard him and nodded in agreement. It didn't take long for them to reach the castle.  
  
"Here's where I leave ya', good luck firs' years." bade Hagrid. An older student got ahead of the group.  
  
"All right first years, we are now going to be heading up to the Great Hall," said the student loudly. Harry looked at Ron questionably.  
  
"He's a prefect, he has the power to tell the younger students what to do," came a female voice from behind. Both the boys jumped, and looked behind them. It was Hermione Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why thank you," replied Ron sarcastically and turned back around. Harry let out a slightly loud laugh; Draco heard him and proceeded towards him.  
  
"Why isn't it Harry Potter? The one who had the nerve to bump into my girlfriend, tut tut," he said snidely. Harry sneered at him and turned around. Draco was about to tap him on the shoulder when he noticed Professor McGonagall approach from a room.  
  
"Welcome first years!" She said warmly, spreading her arms wide. "In a few moments you will be entering the Great Hall to join the rest of your peers. There you will be sorted. Everyone ready?" she asked, some of the students twitched in excitement.  
  
"Let us enter then," the doors opened to reveal a huge room filled with long tables occupied by other students. In the air hung floating candles, in the front of the room was a table where the other professors sat, the headmaster in the middle. Several of the students gasped as they entered, all Harry could do was walk down, admiring the enchanting view.  
  
"Hello new comers," welcomed Dumbledore. "If you will, please proceed to the front of the room where Professor McGonagall will place the sorting hat on your head." Harry instantly took a liking to the Headmaster; he had a warm smile, sparkling blue eyes, and a long white beard. Dumbledore smiled broadly at Harry.  
  
"Yes, as the headmaster noted, I will place the sorting hat on your head. When your house is called out, please sit at your house table. The sorting hat will place you in your houses, which will be like your home for the following months.. At the end of the school year, the house with the highest points will receive the House Cup. So you had better behave yourselves or lose points." She warned. Harry fidgeted in his stance, he was anxious to get up there and find out where he would be placed.  
  
"Before I start to call out any names, the hat must say its speech." The professor put the hat down on the wooden stool. Harry looked at it intently. The hat talks? Thought Harry. To confirm his doubts the hat opened a non-existent mouth. Several of the students jumped. He began talking, telling his speech in poem form. At the end, everyone clapped, the hat gave a creepy smile. Professor McGonagall smiled and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. She unraveled it and began to read of the names in alphabetical order.  
  
"Abbot, Emily." called out the Professor loudly. A timid little girl made her way to the front of the group. She sat down, a bit frightened. The professor gently placed the hat on the girls head. Emily clung to the sides of the stool, frigid.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" said the hat loudly. Everyone began clapping; the girl sighed and made her way down to the Hufflepuff table. McGonagall unrolled the list more and more. Suddenly he heard her name.  
  
"Black, Nicole." The girl gave her a dirty look for saying her correct name. Just as the hat was placed on her head he heard it gave a laugh.  
  
"A Black? Related to the last Black I was placed on? Sirius Black it was, a Gryffindor." When Nicky heard her being compared to Sirius she gave an insulted look.  
  
"Humph, Sirius Black is a disgrace to my name. He isn't part of my family anymore," she said in a haughty tone. Harry clenched his fists, but took a few breaths to calm down.  
  
"Yes very well," said the hat. "Slytherin." She jumped up with a smile on her face and made her way down to the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione was up just as fast as Nicky was placed.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." She walked up to the stool proudly and sat down. When the hat was placed, Harry thought it had a thoughtful look as it tried to think of where place her. Finally, it fell upon a decision.  
  
"Gryffindor." Harry clapped while Ron just shook his head.  
  
Without realizing it, Draco was up. He strolled over to the seat and sat down. The hat didn't even touch his head before it called out his house.  
  
"Slytherin!" He smiled arrogantly and sat down next to Nicky. Harry looked at Ron and they rolled their eyes.  
  
The list proceeded far more quickly than Harry could've imagined. Before he knew it, his name was called.  
  
"Potter, Harry," said Professor McGonagall. Some of the kids gasped slightly. Dumbledore leaned in to hear what the hat had to say, Harry blushed somewhat. All Harry wanted to do was be put in Gryffindor like his father, godfather, and Remus had been. Not in Slytherin like most of James' fiends during his years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry? Please come up," said McGonagall curtly. Harry gave her a faint smile and made his way to the awaiting stool. He sat down and closed his eyes. He felt the presence of the hat on his head. The hat began to talk to him in his head.  
  
"Ah, ah, what do we have here?" said the hat menacingly. Harry shivered involuntarily. Not wanting to be in Slytherin, Harry kept thinking over. Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..., the hat laughed.  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh? Slytherin could take you to great places. You have got a great deal of courage, oh yes plenty of that. However, you have your own share of fear. Bravery, my, my, you do have a lot of that, now don't you? Well, if not Slytherin..."  
  
"Gryffindor!" Yelled the hat. Dumbledore clapped proudly, and the Gryffindor table gave him a standing ovation. Harry sighed in satisfaction and ran down to the Gryffindor table. On the way down, he received words of encouragement and praise. Harry sat there with a giddy smile on his face until Ron was called up. He looked just about as nervous as he had been, Harry worried he might puke. Ron's face was chalky pale, his eyes wide. Just as the hat was placed on his head, it groaned.  
  
"ANOTHER WEASLEY!" Ron trembled, Harry and the rest of Ron's brothers laughed.  
  
"Gryffindor." Harry clapped happily as Ron eventually made his way to his seat. Harry proudly slapped him on the back. Ron nearly collapsed under the impact. Harry laughed. Finally the never-ending list ended. Professor McGonagall sat down next to the rest of the professors. Dumbledore stood up and smiled broadly, his eyes sparkled under his half- moon spectacles.  
  
"Now that everyone is set in their houses, let's eat!" The headmaster clapped his hands, and food suddenly filled the empty platters. Chicken, rolls, potatoes filled the tables. Harry and Ron's eyes opened in surprise. Ron took one look at Harry then dove his hands into the chicken and started taking huge bites. Just as Harry were about to take a scoopful of potatoes a transparent head appeared out of nowhere. Harry flinched and sent his food sputtering across the table. Ron's mouth opened, sending some chewed pieces of chicken falling to his plate. Percy seemed unnerved.  
  
"Hello Sir Nicholas." welcomed Percy. Harry watched in wonder as the man drifted out of the table and gave a slight salute to Percy. Ron gave him an odd look.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know who you are!" he exclaimed. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Nearly Headless? Is that possible?" she questioned. Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. The three of them looked at him; he shrugged and knocked off his head. It hung by a shred of skin. The three of them gasped. Hermione looked as if she were going to be sick. Ron made a gagging sound, Harry turned around and continued eating, trying to forget the sight of Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
After they finished eating, each of Houses split up to go to their rooms. Percy led the Gryffindor house. They made their way up inter-changing staircases. The first years made their way up, a look of awe upon their faces. Numerous children repeatedly pointed at the thousands of paintings covering the walls.  
  
"Look at the girl, she's moving!" whispered a Hufflepuff. Some of the portraits greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," welcomed an older man. Percy eventually reached the fat lady portrait. The portrait was huge, with a large lady. She smiled warmly. Percy stood straight up in front of the group.  
  
"Password?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Patronus," the woman nodded and the picture swung upon to reveal a spacious room. He led the students in.  
  
"This is the common room, here you are welcome to study, do homework, or hang out. The boys' dormitory is to the left and up the staircase, for the girls same for on the right. You will find that you're belongings are already laid out for you on your beds, good night." Percy bade them good- bye. Some of the students walked around in absolute awe. Harry looked at the room. There were bookcases filled with books, two large chairs near the fire, and a warm fireplace. He was delighted finally to be here. Ron noticed Ron talking with Fred and George. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, what you guys talking about?" asked Harry. The three of them looked at him. Fred gave him a smile.  
  
"Nothing Harry, just talking about Malfoy and Black. We heard that Sirius is your godfather," said Fred. Harry gave him an odd look.  
  
"Yeah, why?" he asked suspiciously. George gave him a slap on the back.  
  
"No reason, he's actually our hero," he said while smiling. Harry smiled lightly.  
  
"Your hero?" he asked jokingly. George and Fred nodded seriously.  
  
"Oh yes! We heard he pulled numerous pranks on our old friend Severus Snape! That greasy git of a man, most definitely deserved it!" Laughed Fred. Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah I know him, Remus, and my dad joke about it all the time. Their old nickname for him was Snivellus." Fred looked at George, George looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Fred. In a split second, they started to break up laughing.  
  
"Snivellus? That is HILLARIOUS!" gasped Fred after laughing. George leaned on Ron for support.  
  
"I know we have to call him that from now on!" rasped George. Ron and Harry looked at each. Harry ran upstairs; Ron followed his lead and left Fred and George to their own demise. Harry found his things, saw Hedwig and gave her a slight pat on her wings. He jumped on his bed and lied down. He almost fell asleep until he heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Hey, Harry, ready for tomorrow? We start our classes," whispered Ron in the darkness. Harry smiled himself.  
  
"Sure am, do you think we have Snape?" he heard Ron laugh.  
  
"I hope so!"  
  
a/n: Did I spell Snape's nickname wrong? Oops, I hope you don't mind. Argh, I'm tired its 10:30 at night, I needed to finish this chapter though. I know I didn't include Dumbledore's announcements but I couldn't remember then I didn't feel like looking it up. (Lazy, lol). I hope you enjoy it, this was my longest one yet. 


	12. Potions with Snape

Harry awoke to the sensation of repeatedly being shaken back and forth. He finally opened his eyes to see a frantic Ron trying to arouse him from his peaceful nights rest.  
  
"Harry! Hurry, we're going to be late for class," Ron's voice was a bit shaken. Harry nodded in agreement and rushed through his clothes to get his robes on. He grabbed his books, cauldron and wand. They raced out of their tower and ran down the hall.  
  
"Which class do we have first?" asked Harry. Ron was panting, his face red from the running.  
  
"Potions," he replied through gasps of breath. Harry almost stopped.  
  
"Isn't that with..." trailed off Harry. They rounded a corner, almost right into the Headmaster.  
  
"We're so sorry Professor, we're going to be late," apologized Harry. Dumbledore gave them a slight wink and let them go past.  
  
"Yes, Potion's with Snape." Harry wanted to block that out; he didn't want to think of what Professor Snape was going to do with them when they arrived. They eventually blew through the Potions door. The class jumped and Snape gave them a look of pure loathing. They sat down next to Hermione who gave them a look.  
  
"Don't sit down next to me," she whined slightly. Harry understood she didn't want to be in the middle of Snape's row at them. It was too late though, he was making his way towards them.  
  
"Late to class I see," he drawled. The two boys sat there panting for air. Snape gave a sigh of frustration and slapped a ruler on the desk. Harry and Ron flinched and looked at him.  
  
"Do you know what I do to students who arrive to my class tardy?" asked the Professor with a smirk on his face. He wrapped his cloak tight around his chest and walked back to the front of the room. It was quiet except for the snickers from Malfoy and his gang.  
  
"Well?" he snapped. Harry looked at Ron for him to answer; Ron swung his head back and forth, pressuring Harry into replying.  
  
"No, sir, we don't." Professor Snape rolled his eyes slightly, which made Malfoy laugh even harder.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor, you're lucky I don't give the two of you a weeks detention!" he snapped angrily. There was an audible groan from the Gryffindor's as they shot Harry and Ron angry looks. Harry sunk slightly into his seat. He pulled out his potions book and some parchment. Hermione looked mad but restrained any comments.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," began Professor Snape. "We are going to be studying on how to bewitch the mind, put a stopper and death and so much more." The way he ended his sentence he almost sounded joyful, Harry shook his head. Hardly joyful, he thought.  
  
"Please pull out your books and turn to page four-hundred and thirty- two. Chapter forty-five, we will first be discussing ways to have people tell the truth under any circumstances. We won't be making this complex potion for another few years, but I find it useful to have a discussion over it," The students pulled out their books, Harry flipped through the pages. He noticed a lot of pictures that went with some of the potions. He noticed a picture of a werewolf. He stole a glance at Snape before he read about it.  
  
"Werewolves have been forced to live out their entire lives changing into a gruesome man-wolf being every full moon. Wizards of every era have tried to find potions that could stop it or at least make the transformation less harmful to those changing into the werewolf,"  
  
Harry was intrigued and almost continued to read on until he noticed that Professor Snape was standing over him. A cold look filled the man's dark eyes.  
  
"I believe," he stated coldly. "That I told you to turn to page four- hundred thirty-two. We are going over truth potions, not werewolves." Snape slapped his hand on Harry's book and brought it exactly where they needed to be.  
  
"Here, I think this is the correct page, but I could be wrong. Is it, Potter?" he asked menacingly, Draco couldn't hold it he began to laugh loudly. Snape stood straight up.  
  
"What is so funny, Draco Malfoy?" Draco looked at him and shut his mouth immediately. Snape nodded his head in approval. When Snape turned his back, he looked at Harry, tilted his head upward and gave the indication of a dog howling. Harry clenched his fists in anger and turned away to face Professor Snape.  
  
"That's what I thought. All right, everyone read this chapter. If you happen to finish before we run of out time I want you to start a two thousand-word essay on why this potion is important. Begin." Harry almost groaned but held it back, not wanting another confrontation with Snape. Harry began reading; it was quiet enough for him to hear Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ha, werewolves? I wonder if he is one," he snickered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loyally. Harry rolled his eyes, all those two guys were, were two guard-dogs heeding Malfoy's every command.  
  
"Pathetic," he whispered to himself. Hermione looked at him, and odd look upon her face.  
  
"Nothing, never-mind." Snape, who had unfortunately heard his whispers but not Draco's clearly audible conversation, looked up at Harry. Harry looked at him uncomfortably and continued reading. Snape gave him a suspicious stare then returned to his parchment. Harry almost fell asleep reading when Hermione had to slightly jab him awake.  
  
"Harry, class is over. Come on." Harry wiped him mouth, embarrassed, and picked up his things. He got up and noticed Ron was waiting for him in the doorway. Just as Harry were about to join Ron he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. The hand grasped him hardly, so hard that it almost hurt. He turned around to face the owner of the hand.  
  
"Potter, if you are ever late to my class again," warned Professor Snape. Harry flinched.  
  
"Just know that I was nice to only take points away. I could have taken both points away, and given you detention. However, seeing as that this is your first day," he said in a drawled voice. Harry gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I understand Professor," he said while backing out of the doorway. Snape began to walk away.  
  
"Come on Ron," said Harry quietly.  
  
"And, oh Potter. If I ever see you sleeping in my class again, you will receive two weeks detention. An additional twenty points subtracted. See you tomorrow," bade the professor. Harry let out a huff of indignity. Snape opened his mouth, then Harry rushed him and Ron out of the room.  
  
"Well that was a lovely first class, we lost our house twenty points!" he said indignantly. Harry nodded in agreement. He wondered why Snape was so mean. He thought that question over for a second, and then reasoned with himself. He was sure he would've been a nicer guy if his dad and his friends hadn't picked on him throughout his school career at Hogwarts. Then Harry thought that over again, from what his dad and Sirius have told him, he probably wouldn't be much different. Ron noticed that Harry was walking in slight daze to the Great Hall. To snap him out of his daydream he lightly hit him. Harry started, and then looked at Ron. He could instantly tell he did it, unfortunately for Ron, being a redhead meant that a red-face was a dead give away.  
  
"And that was for?" asked Harry incredulously. Ron laughed and got in front of Harry. He imagined he must be hungry from such a delightful Potion's class. Harry winced at just the mere memory of the class he only had gotten out of a few minutes ago. He had cost the Gryffindor house forty points. On his first day, his feelings a bit dampened. Harry laughed suddenly, he wondered how many points Sirius and his dad had gotten taken away the first day.  
  
"Come on, we have lunch, then after we get to go flying. It's going to be great!" Harry smiled broadly; he wasn't as excited for food as he was for flying.  
  
"When do we get post anyway?" asked Harry as they entered the Great Hall. He saw that not everyone was eating, just studying our hanging out.  
  
"Usually at lunch." answered Ron. Harry smiled and sat down. There was some sandwiches and drinks there for them. Ron greedily helped himself, eager to eat something. Harry wasn't as hungry, he just wanted to fly but picked up a sandwich to fill his stomach.  
  
"So what was with Snape?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Bad childhood, I reckon." Laughed Harry, remembering when his dad, Remus, and Sirius would pick on him.  
  
"Yeah! No doubt about that one, Harry." Heard Harry from behind. He looked behind him to see two identical faces.  
  
"Oh yes, poor Snivellus, he got the hexes on him he deserved." said George in a serious tone. Just he said that, he noticed Professor Snape walk by with a smug look on his face. George stiffened slightly and gave Snape a fake smile. When he walked out of hearing range Fred and George sighed in relief and sank down next to Harry and Ron. Fred picked up a sandwich, examined it as if he were searching for some evidence of mischief, when he seemed to be pleased he popped it into his mouth. He chewed it noisily with his mouth open. Ron sent him a reproachful look. He smiled and swallowed the huge chunk of chewed food.  
  
"Hey Fred, George," mumbled Ron through mouthfuls of his sandwich. George laughed.  
  
"Didn't mum ever teach you not to talk with your mouthful?" Harry smiled.  
  
"So how was your first class?" asked Fred. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. Ron tried to laugh too but in result almost choked on his sandwich. George slapped him on the back in a useless effort to help.  
  
"So tell me Harry, while my dear younger brother over there regains his composure." said Fred as he sat down to pick up a sandwich. Harry looked back at Ron who gave him thumbs up.  
  
"Well, I reckon I slept in because I woke up to Ron shaking me back and forth," George smiled.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about that Harry, he does that all the time!" Ron punched him in the arm and swallowed some juice.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway we raced to Potions, got there late. He subtracted twenty points, which in turn, made the entire house mad at us. Then he had us read a chapter, but it mustn't have been any good because I fell asleep while reading it. But all in all, I think it was great," he said in fake enthusiasm. Fred got back up.  
  
"Don't worry mate," he said as he slapped Harry on the shoulder. "We've cost them two hundred-fifty points at one go. Twenty isn't too much of a dent. You'll gain them back, being a Potter anyway." Fred began walking away. George stood up too.  
  
"Yup, then we'll do something to get them subtracted again!" Harry laughed and shook his head. Ron seemed to have finished his meal, because his mouth was now food free and he picked up his things. Just as Harry were about to go, an owl came flitting past his head.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Harry as he backed away. Ron went to pick up the letter.  
  
"This is for you," Ron said while handing him the letter. He took it and unrolled it.  
  
"Oh, it's from Sirius and Remus, I didn't say bye at the station." He explained. Harry sat back down and read the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry you had to leave in such a rush, Remus and I caught up with Molly Weasly. Such a nice woman," Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye, we got there as fast as we could. My friend Tonks, the klutz she is, tripped and broke a vase. The racket woke up my mother. No worries, mate you'll meet her (take it either way, Tonks or my mum. Better, hope you want to meet Tonks.) in time. Although, I'm not sure why any would want to come to my house. Anyway, Remus and I are going to see you as soon as we can. I know Remus wanted to see Dumbledore. I of course want to see your pleasant face." Harry laughed. "Reply as soon as possible; tell as about your first day of classes. Did you happen to meet up with my old friend Snivellus? I'm sure you wouldn't have failed to mention me. (I hope you didn't, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be reminded of his old days at Hogwarts. We all know that Sirius isn't one of his favorite people. Unfortunately is neither James nor I. What else can you expect? – Remus.)  
  
Sirius and Remus."  
  
"I can't wait to write them a letter," said Harry anxiously. Ron smiled and started to head outside.  
  
"Come on, do you want to fly today or what?" asked Ron. Harry was up in a split second.  
  
"What are you talking about? OF COURSE FLYING!" he yelled as he ran outside.  
  
"I reckoned so," muttered Ron with a smile on his face.  
  
a/n: I'm pretty proud of this chapter, it didn't turn out too bad, I apologize for the late entry, I couldn't think of anything. Plus my computer hates me and I hate it, and it wouldn't let me enter the dang entry. :: hits the computer angrily:: BAD COMPUTER. I hope it was semi-worth the wait, lol. Keep reading. Oh right, I don't know if there is a different word for sandwiches, I don't think so (in Britain I mean.) I was reading O.O.T.P and Mrs. Weasly called them sandwiches. 


	13. A New Seeker

"Look you guys," said Neville. "My grandmother gave me a Remembrall before I left for Hogwarts," A bunch of kids gathered around Neville to look at the glowing sphere.  
  
"It turns red when you forget something," said Dean from behind Harry. Neville nodded in agreement and blushed.  
  
"But, then I can't remember what it was that I forgot," His friends laughed. Draco and some other Slytherins were behind them whispering. He made his way through the crowd and looked at Neville.  
  
"Interesting," he mused. "May I took a look?" He had an evil look to his face; Neville cast him a suspicious glance but handed over the ball.  
  
"Thanks Longbottom," he laughed malevolently. Malfoy hopped on his broom and sped off into the sky.  
  
"Hey!" Normally Neville stayed to himself, but he didn't want to lose his new gift, so he hopped onto his broom.  
  
"Neville don't you dare," warned Hermione. "Do you want to get expelled?" she asked fretfully. Harry knew how ungraceful Neville could be and ran up to him.  
  
"No Neville, stay here." stated Harry coolly while looking up to the sky. "I'll get it for you," Neville started to protest but Harry had already cleared off from the ground and zoomed off towards Malfoy. The class congregated around to watch the duel between the two boys.  
  
"C'mon Malfoy, hand over the Remembrall." growled Harry. Malfoy smiled snidely and held the sphere to glitter in the sun. Harry watched every move he made. He looked back at him, holding Neville's Remembrall to his eyes, and threw his arm back. Harry flinched and sat up on his broom.  
  
"Do you want it that bad, Potter?" asked Malfoy while fondling the ball in his hand. Harry knew he was going to either throw it, or drop it.  
  
"Well?" he asked spitefully. Harry gritted his teeth in response. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"I thought so," he said coolly. He grasped the ball and threw it across the sky.  
  
"Go get it then, if you want it so bad." The ball went flying past Harry's head.  
  
"Harry, get it!" Yelped Hermione from below. Harry didn't need telling twice and swirled around. He saw it head right towards a window on the north tower. Grasping his broom, he sailed towards it. Just as it were, about to reach the window, Harry reached out and got it just in time before it went crashing through the window. Professor McGonagall was in the room that almost was pelted by a Remembrall. She gasped and stood up. Harry was holding the Remembrall in defiance above his head to the cheering crowd below him. He slowly made his way down the field. Neville was cheering the loudest and helped Harry off his broom.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry," said Neville gratefully. Harry smiled and handed Neville back his Remembrall. Hermione rushed at Harry, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Harry that was absolutely amazing!" she gushed. A faint blush tinted Harry's normally pale face.  
  
"Er, thanks Hermione." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Then he heard a sudden gasp from his classmates. He noticed McGonagall striding quickly to the crowd of students.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she called loudly. He dropped his broom and smoothed out his cloak hoping to diminish the look of someone who just raced through the sky on a broomstick. McGonagall stopped short in front of Harry.  
  
"Potter, I want you to come with me." He squeezed the broomstick anxiously as he left his friends and the laughing Slytherins. McGonagall kept a steady pace as she made her way around the halls. Harry was breathing rather heavily when they reached a room. She opened the door and Harry noticed it was the room to the new Dark Arts professor.  
  
"Professor Quirrel, could I borrow Wood please?" Harry stiffened, what was wood? He thought. Frantic thoughts began racing through his head, that wood was an object used to punish unruly first years who didn't obey the rules. He began sweating profusely when he saw that an older student had exited from the room. Professor McGonagall smiled widely.  
  
"I believe I found you a new Seeker," She said.  
  
a/n: Sorry to all my faithful reviewers I think that this will be my last chapter. I feel that there is no use to later installments for it will be the same as the book. If people oppose to this enough, feeling strongly that this isn't a good idea, I might change my mind. I hope you liked my story.  
  
J-MAC-29 


	14. Remembering

disclaimer: This is not mine, only Nicky slightly is. But she is her own person.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. He sighed and instinctively ran his fingers through his untidy hair. He was lying in his four-poster bed, his blanket plastered to his skin by sweat.  
  
"What was I dreaming about?" He asked himself. Harry squinted his eyes in a futile effort to recall his dream.  
  
"Why was I sweating so much?" Harry muttered while peeling off his sweat-ridden sheets. He sat up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked out the window that was covered in frost. The snowy air had taken its toll on the windows, and so they were a beautiful white. Harry took out some clothes and got dressed. He was still trying remember what he was dreaming about when he ran into Ron.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. Have you been asleep all day?" Ron asked. Harry gave him an odd look and looked at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. He had been asleep all afternoon. Ron looked back at him a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'm sure you must be hungry. I think Hermione is down in the Great Hall, studying. I bet there must be some food left from breakfast. We can go see, and check in with Hermione." Harry nodded and picked up his wand off the bedside table. Suddenly an image ran through his head.  
  
"Ron, go on without me. I'll catch up with you in a second." Ron eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You okay, mate?" Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll be with you in a few, all right?" Ron could tell Harry was excited about something.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down there with Hermione." Ron walked back down the stairwell and Harry sat down on the windowsill. A sudden pang ran through his scar, his hand immediately jolted up to rub his head. He closed his eyes, trying once again to recall his dream. A hallway began to flutter into his head. He evened his breathing, trying to notice every detail about the hallway, it had a lot of doors. His body floated through the hall, examining them. Trying to pick the right one, he looked at each one. Suddenly Harry stopped in front of a door. He reached out his hand.  
  
"Harry?" His eyes snapped open. Harry got up and noticed Hermione was standing in the stairwell.  
  
"Harry come on, Hagrid wants to talk to us," Her voice was hushed and urgent. Harry grabbed his cloak and followed Hermione out to the Great Hall were Ron was waiting for them.  
  
"You two ready? Hagrid made the message seem really urgent." They ran out and got outside. They saw Hagrid down by his hut, playing his flute. Harry motioned for them to follow him. Eventually the three friends made it down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hagrid, what's the matter?" Harry asked fervently. He looked at them with a grave look. Hagrid placed his flute next to him; Harry could hear Fangs scratches from inside.  
  
"Well," he began gruffly. "Eh, sit down, sit down. It's about Grawp. He ain't feelin' too good." Harry forced the feeling to groan. Hermione, looked at him concerned.  
  
"Is he alright, Hagrid? What's wrong with him?" Hagrid wrung his hands together tightly with anxiety.  
  
"Er, I dunno Hermione. He bin laying around all day. He can't breathe real well. An' his head, feels all clammy. He haven' bin eating much. I dunno what ter do." Ron stood up, his hand caressing his head in a frustrated manner.  
  
"You can't figure out what's wrong with him?" He asked with hint of fear in his voice. Hagrid looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"No! Then why do yer think I've bin tryin' ter get a hold of yeh? I need you ter look up the symptoms. Please? Help me, yeh three." Harry lowered his head, even though Hagrid didn't get kicked out of school last year, when Umbridge ruled over the school, he and Hermione did agree to help take care of him.  
  
"Of course, Hagrid. You know we agreed to help take care of him, right? We won't back down on our word," Hagrid smiled toothily, a lone tear trickled down his coarse face.  
  
"Thanks you three," Hermione stood up and placed her hand on his, it was like comparing a poodle to a Saint Bernard  
  
"Come Hagrid, let's go inside, you and I and you can more specifically explain what's wrong with Grawp, okay?" He nodded and led Hermione inside his hut. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll let them discuss Grawp. Let's head back inside, so we can study for our N.E.W.T.S. We both know that we need to, we can't always cheat of Hermione." Harry said matter – of – factly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sure McGonagall is going to go with Hermione's idea from last year about the anti-cheating quills." Harry nodded.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered last year anyway, for our O.W.L.S, we did pretty good. I have to tell you about my dream," They were inside now, as Harry and Ron were about to turn the corner they ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you walking, Potter." Harry restrained himself and noticed that his girlfriend Nicky wasn't with him.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, Malfoy? With someone who isn't covered in as much grease as Snape?" Ron said icily. Malfoy smiled slightly.  
  
"How clever you are, Weasley. How many galleons did it cost you to learn such awful comebacks?" Now it was Ron's turn to hold himself back, clenching his fingers into a fist.  
  
"Oh, oh, Draco!" Called a female voice. The three of them turned to see Nicky walking down the hallway, her long black hair shining brilliantly. Her pale face was a contrast to the raven black hair. She sneered at Harry and Ron.  
  
"What are you two slugs looking at?" asked Nicky distractedly. Harry rolled his eyes and led Ron around the couple.  
  
"Hey, so what about you and Cho, how are things?" Ron asked as they began to proceed up the stairs into the common room.  
  
"What about me and Cho? We haven't talked since last year. I think she still hates my guts," muttered Harry as he sat down in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. Ron laughed slightly.  
  
"That's a hard thing to do mate; you're just a likeable guy." Harry chuckled darkly.  
"Well, anyway. About this dream, are they like last year?" Ron's light voice suddenly became serious. He sat down next to Harry on the love seat, lying on his stomach.  
  
"I don't know. The hallway scene is familiar, but I don't think it's in the department of mysteries. I've also been dreaming a lot about the first year. I had one the other night about the first week of our first year. It kind of made me happy because it reminded me when I met you and Hermione. It was nice," Ron looked at him sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," he said in a distracted tone, as if reminiscing. Harry leaned back, looked into the fire, and closed his eyes. A thousand miles away, someone was having the same scene happening to them. However, he wasn't happy in fact, he was furious.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" A voice bellowed throughout the house. A little rat-like man walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, master?" he whimpered.  
  
"What deal did I make with you, seven years ago?" said the voice coolly. Wormtail began trembling.  
  
"I know master; I still have yet to kill one of the Marauders." A chortle flowed out of the chair.  
  
"Yes, you have YET to do as I told you nearly a decade ago. This just shows me how dependable you CANNOT be Wormtail. I have taken your actions into consideration about what I'm going to do with you." Wormtail bowed to the back of the chair.  
  
"I understand master." The man growled.  
  
"You understand? YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He bellowed. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO UNDERSTAND, I'LL GIVE YOU MORE PAIN THEN YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTANDIN A LIFETIME!" Wormtail dropped to the ground, mumbling incoherently to himself in fear.  
  
a/n: Okay, I understand now that I needed to finish. The first 13 chapters where a flashback to the first year, because I have taken Nicky's advice into thought. And it seemed to be the right thing to do to make the whole thing go by faster. Keep reading then! I realize I've made some obvious changes and I apologize for that! 


	15. Then Sirius Appeared

a/n: I hope everyone realizes that this is taking place in their 7th year.

Peter was still lying on the ground in a fetal position, waiting for Voldemort's attack. He heard the swishing of a cloak as Voldemort stood up from his chair.

"I disappoint myself, Peter." Came a voice from above. Peter whimpered again, not daring to look up into his masters eyes, fearing it might result in excruciating pain. Voldemort kneeled down, grabbed Peter's hair, and pulled his head up to face him.

"Do you realize how good I am to you, dear Peter? I have sacrificed you too much. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't keep you around, do you think that's fair?" Peter groaned in fear again. Voldemort sighed impatiently and threw Peter's head back down to the ground.

"What is so special about you, Peter, that makes me want to keep you around? What?" He seemed to be asking himself, Peter dared not to answer, unsure if it was a rhetorical question or not.

"Get up!" Voldemort ordered Peter.

"Y-y-yes master!" muttered Peter as he scrambled to his feet. Voldemort sighed in satisfaction, went over to his chair, and sat down, his hands on the arms of the chair. Peter was still standing in the spot Voldemort had ordered him to get up from.

"Well?" Voldemort drawled in an annoyed manner. Peter got the hint and rushed to his side.

"It must be because I like you Peter that I always seem to be saving you from the ultimate pain I can easily produce. Now, you STILL have to kill one of the Marauders. I don't know if you have someone in mind or not. I obviously do, but I believe that you don't need assistance in choosing." Voldemort clenched his bony fist, anger swelling inside of him.

"Peter, ONE MORE DAY, do you understand, you have one more day to choose."

- Back at Hogwarts Harry is having trouble with his studies -

"Ugh, I can't concentrate, my brain is throbbing from all this information," Harry sputtered while thrusting the book across the table. Ron was sitting next to him, his head falling every once in awhile.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron mumbled, trying hard not to fall asleep, but his attempts were futile. Just as Ron were about to turn the page his head finally fell and he instantly fell asleep.

"I'm going to go look for Hermione, just, er, stay here and sleep," Harry laughed slightly and got up from his seat. He figured Hermione was staying in the library studying intently, trying to get ready for the exams. He walked out of the common room and started walking to the library. What Harry hadn't realized was that is was about nine at night, and students weren't allowed to travel the hallways. Just as he turned the corner, he ran into Professor Snape. Snape coiled back and then looked at Harry with a smug look on his face.

"Potter," Snape began coolly. Harry took a quick glance at his watch. Oh no, Harry thought. We had been studying for that long? He yelled at himself for being so stupid and not bothering to look at his watch when he went looking for Hermione.

"Er, yes Professor?" Harry tried asking innocently. Snapes smug look grew even broader.

"Potter, do you realize what time it is?" He asked in a malicious tone. Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably, he couldn't weasel himself out of this situation, he should've been more aware of the time.

"Yes, Professor." There was no point to lie to him, because he had no plausible alibi to credit his statements.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you aren't trying to cover up your late-night stroll with ridiculous lies." Harry clenched his fists, to control his anger, he didn't want to get into anymore trouble than he was already due for.

"So, knowing that you confessed, I'm forced to give you a weeks detention," Snape said spitefully.

"A weeks, sir?" He asked angrily. Snape grinned and leaned in close to his ear.

"Yes, Potter, a week. If you wish to continue this argument, I'm sure I could give you another week so we can continue it in private. Does that sound good?" Harry held his arms straight, refraining from hitting Snape.

"No sir, I believe a week is enough." Snape laughed quietly. He stood up straight and flattened his cloak.

"Good, then head back to your dormitories." Harry turned around and started back for the Gryffindor common room. Snape cleared his throat, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"And, Potter, if I were you, I wouldn't make another late-night stroll." Harry's chest began rising heavily, he regained his composure and walked back to the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione called when he finally got inside. Harry looked around and saw Hermione sitting comfortably in the chair next to the fireplace, reading a book.

"Harry, where were you? You know that we aren't allowed to walk in the hallways after dark." Hermione questioned. Harry slumped into a chair next to her and rubbed his scar instinctively.

"I know, I was studying with Ron," He remembered Ron, and looked back at the table; he was still there, snoring quietly. "I couldn't study anymore and went looking for you. I wanted you to help me," Hermione closed her book and leaned back into her chair, looking into the fire.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry. I was in the girls' dormitory, boys aren't allowed in. I can help you now, if you wish," Harry nodded and looked into the fire, the flames rippling against the bricks. Suddenly Sirius' head popped up. Hermione yelped and jumped in her seat, awakening Ron. Harry jolted up and looked at Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius said in a hushed voice, his face depicted a look of horror and sadness.

"Harry, your father has been attacked, he is badly wounded. Lily brought him to St. Mungo's. I'm coming for you in the morning. Don't worry. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time." Sirius gave him a forced face of courage. His face quickly disappeared.

"Oh Harry!" Squeaked Hermione from her chair, she shrinked to the corner of the chair.

"My dad? My dad?" He kept muttering to himself. He sat down heavily in his chair.

"What happened to my dad?" He said as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

a/n: Well I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and is so short, I just haven't been in the writing mood, I'm also sorry if I've confused you all. I cleared it up a bit on the top. The previous 13 chapters were Harry's dream back to the first year, as stated in the last chapter. He is now in his 7th year. I hope this helps a little bit.


	16. May I see my Father?

"Harry?" Questioned Hermione nervously. Harry was sitting in his chair sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron got up from his seat and quietly walked over to Harry and Hermione. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Breathed Harry heatedly. Ron's hand withered back into his sleeve. Hermione looked at Ron in a concerned way.

"Harry, we're here for you, mate." said Ron. Harry rubbed his eyes with his fists and leaned back into the chair.

"I know Ron, I'm sorry. But how could this happen? Who would want to hurt my dad? What happens if he's hurt so badly...he dies...?" He choked, and began crying again. Hermione stood up, kneeled in front of Harry, and took his hand.

"Harry, your father is a very strong person. He'll come through it, try to think about the good things that can happen, not the bad. He will live, Harry," Hermione said soothingly. Harry sobbed and grabbed Hermione, holding her in a tight hug. Hermione stiffened at first and relaxed, giving him a warm hug back.

"Thanks you two," he mumbled in Hermione's shoulder. Ron awkwardly patted Harry on the back.

"Anytime Harry. We're your best friends," They all sat together in a solemn quietness that no one dared to break.

- The next morning, Harry was very anxious waiting for Sirius-

Harry sat on his bed, wringing his hands nervously. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating profusely. He slammed his hands to the side of him and jolted up, unable to take the tension any longer. He began to pace around the room slowly, horrible thoughts of his father running through his head.

"Oh Merlin, where are you Sirius!" Harry called loudly into the air. Harry heard Ron walking up the stairs.

"Hello Harry, I see you're still waiting." Ron said cautiously. He didn't want to spark Harry's anger, so he made sure to keep his distance. Harry sneered at him, and stomped his foot in frustration.

"Why isn't he here yet? I need to see my dad; I need to know if he's okay!" Cried Harry, clenching his fists, wanting to punch something to let out his anger. Suddenly Harry heard his name called.

"Harry?" He jumped up in the air, instantly recognizing Sirius' voice. He raced past Ron, running down the stairs.

"Harry, wait up!" Yelled Ron, he rushed down after him. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book and heard Ron yelling for Harry. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry run out of the common room. She dropped her book and followed him.

"Wait! Ron and I are coming too, Harry!" Cried Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione were running at full speed and stopped short behind Harry. They looked up and saw Sirius and Dumbledore standing in the hallway with a sullen look on their faces.

"Harry," began Sirius slowly. Harry's heart stopped in mid-beat. He began sweating and gasping for air.

"Harry, your father is very close to death. We don't know if he'll live." Finished Dumbledore for Sirius and Harry collapsed onto the ground.

-Harry awakens to see Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione surrounding him-

"Are you alright, Harry?" questioned Dumbledore gently. He sat straight up and Sirius instantly put his hands on his shoulders to push him back down to the bed.

"We have got to go right now! We have go to see my dad!" Cried Harry, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were now all crying too. Sirius sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and looked into his eyes, brushing a stray strand of Harry's jet-black hair back.

"Harry, they think it isn't good for you to see you're father in this condition. He is very unstable, and..." Harry put his hand up, to stop Sirius. He didn't want to hear the rest. He knew that his father was going to die, he was going to die, and he wouldn't be able to see him one last time.

"Please," begged Harry while looking at Dumbledore. "I need to see him, one last time if that's all I have. I must see him; I just need to see him." Croaked Harry through his tears. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, a pleading look on his face.

"Okay Harry, you may go with your godfather to see your father. Just remember to stay strong, don't cry, and talk to him in a reassuring tone. He can still hear you," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry smiled and gave Dumbledore a hug. At first, Dumbledore hesitated and then gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Come Harry, we should leave right now, if you're going to see James." Harry swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up unsteadily. Sirius put his arm around Harry's waist to give him some support. The three of them turned around, leaving Ron and Hermione in an awe-struck silence. Finally, Hermione spoke up before they left the room.

"Harry?" She called quietly. They turned around to look at Hermione. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Take care, I know you're dad will pull through, he's a strong man. Remember, he's a Potter, like you." Harry smiled sincerely; Ron finally shook his head, to release him from his daze and ran up next to them too.

"Yeah, what she said," He said softly and shook Harry's hand, still refusing to hug him.

"Thanks you two, I'll be back soon." mumbled Harry, his throat thick with emotion. Sirius guided Harry out of the room, Dumbledore stayed behind. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, the two of you will need to be strong for Harry, especially now. Be sensitive to his feelings when he returns. We will not know what will happen when he's there." They nodded in agreement and watched Dumbledore leave the room.

"Well," Began Ron uncertainly.

"Er, I'm going to wait for Harry in the common room." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." The two of them walked in a silent unison back to the Gryffindor common room.

a/n: still you don't know whether James will survive or not, something very magical, however, will happen between Harry and his father when they encounter in the next chapter.


	17. St Mungo's

a/n: HEY EVERYONE!!! So yes, long time no see. That is all due to my computer, darn thing. Well I thought that I'd give my hand at the next chapter, since I know some of you are still awaiting.

"Sirius, I'm afraid to be here," Harry muttered as Sirius opened the door for him to St. Mungo's. Harry slowly stepped into the waiting room. The last time he had been here was for Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley. Last year, Harry had saved Ron's dad when he had the dream about him being attacked by the snake.

"Harry don't worry. Just stay calm and hold your head high. You need to remain strong when visiting your father, you mum might be here, but I don't know for sure. Just try not to cry, okay?" Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from crying at his godfather's words. Sirius noticed him and gently squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Come this way Harry, I know where his room is." Harry followed Sirius tentatively. They walked up the stairs, and with every stair Harry felt his heart drop lower and lower into his chest. They finally arrived at the floor where his father was being held. Harry walked into the hallway and immediately stepped back; the bright light from the ceiling almost blinded him. He could hear the squeaking of the wheels from carts that the Healers were pushing up and down the halls. He swallowed hard, and began walking down the hall. Sirius was a step behind Harry, continuously wringing his hands in anxiety.

"Harry, here, it's this room." Sirius mumbled, almost incoherently. Harry stopped short in front of the room where Sirius had told him to stop. He looked at the door, a name was written on the side.

-James Potter-

"I'm starting to wonder if I should be here Sirius. Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe I shouldn't put more stress on myself, and on my dad." Harry's chest began to rise up and down with every attempt to stop crying. Sirius wiped a solitary tear from his cheek and ruffled Harry's hair with his left hand.

"I understand what you're feeling Harry, I truly do, but I think both you and I know that you need to see your father. You and he, Harry, share a special bond. You are his son, his only son. You are a part of him, you posses his qualities and his powers. You are him, Harry." Harry almost began to break down at his godfather's words. He forced himself to regain his composure before he walked into his father's hospital room. Harry closed his eyes and took in a long breath, and opened the door. A wave of fresh air hit his face as he walked in. He took a quick look around. There were a lot of cards for his father sitting on the side tables and the window sill. Harry smiled slightly at the appreciation his father was receiving. He looked slowly over at the bed. James was laying there, his face ghastly pale, and his chest only just rising. He looked so weak under the covers, and his black hair made him seem even paler than he already was. Harry clenched his hands and walked over to the side of his father's bed. Sirius looked in for a second and stayed outside.

"Something's going to happen in there, I don't know what, but something between that father and son will happen..."

a/n: I hope that was okay, I'm in study hall right now, so I can't really think of any good material right now. Please review and tell me any suggestions, I will greatly appreciate it!!


	18. Broken Flowers

a/n: Wow, I'm so happy that people still want to read this! I'm trying to get myself back into the groove of writing again.

Harry walked over to his fathers' bed with tentative steps. He felt afraid and anxious at the same time. He had never seen his father look so weak and pale. There was a vase of flowers next to James's bed. Harry rubbed his hands together and pulled a chair next to the bed. Looking down at his father, he gently placed his hand on James. His skin felt cool under his touch and the feeling of his skin sent shivers down Harry's spine. Suddenly tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. James seemed so frail in his bed, his eyes gaunt and dark, and his arms thin and brittle. Harry clenched his teeth and loathed the person who had dared to hurt his father.

"Dad..." Harry's voice trailed as he mustered to keep his thoughts clear. He felt a stir of movement under James' sheet. Harry snapped his head up and looked sternly at James.

"Dad, can you hear me?" James moved slightly again. Harry gently clasped his fathers hand in his and gripped it softly.

"If you can hear me dad, squeeze my hand," Harry said hopefully. He closed his eyes and felt a small breeze flow through the room. His hair began twirling around his head and his eyes fluttered open involuntarily. A breeze had drifted into the room through an unopened window. Harry sensed that something was happening but he didn't know what. Sirius leaned his hand against the door in an attempt to hear any strange occurrences.

"I have a feeling that the bond between that father and son is going to make something happen." Sirius said with a smug smile on his face. Harry had become slightly frightened and got up to sit down on James's bed to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

"Dad, I'm here for you, I love you dad. You will always be a part of me..." Harry leaned down and covered James with his arms as the wind grew stronger in the hospital room. Harry suddenly felt like his heart was being pushed through his chest. A moan burst from his mouth as the feeling of his inner-self pushed its way from him and into his father.

"Sirius!" cried out Harry. Sirius stood outside the door. He couldn't help Harry; this wasn't an event that needed to be helped. Harry began crying as he sensed his soul being ripped from his being and transferring to his father. The wind was blowing throughout the room and tearing through all the flowers. Harry had his eyes closed and could feel the petals of the broken flowers streaming across his face and arms.

"I'm terrified Sirius, please help!" He uttered again. Unexpectedly, Harry felt the sensation of arms being wrapped around him. Daring to open his eyes he looked and saw the color of his fathers' eyes looking back at him.

"Harry, son, I'll protect you,"

a/n: Yes, I know another short chapter. I've been running low on ideas. PLEASE HELP!! Thanks, and keep reviewing.


End file.
